


A Dress Rehearsal

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Foreshadowing, M/M, Politics, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Finis vents, Sheev listens.





	A Dress Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).

‘…and Mareek Fiszz from Farstine wants to move for a Vote of No Confidence. Supposedly, but my sources are very trustworthy. This petty snake, can you imagine? And you will never believe me, when I tell you _why_.’ Valorum made a dramatic pause.

Palpatine shrugged.

‘He thinks you didn’t do enough to support his motion against raising prices of medical supplies.’

‘It’s not a rise. Our agreement with the Trade Federation just states the payment for them needs to be done in credits, not local currencies. The prices stay the same.’

‘Local government can’t manipulate the credits’ exchange rate. From their perspective, it’s the same as a rise.’

‘Manipulating the currency to pay less is the very reason the Federation demanded the change. If local governments weren’t abusing their power—’

‘They’re almost powerless. It’s a lot, to demand a restrain in using the scraps they have left.’

There was an odd note in Sheev’s voice, the one of a dark amusement. It gave Finis shivers. But Sheev was smiling warmly, like always, so Valorum tried to joke his uneasiness away.

‘You sound like all these decadents, prophesying the soon end of the Republic.’

‘It’s been merely an observation.’ Sheev took Finis' hand, stroked veins at the underside of his wrist. ‘But I see it’s really bugging you. Ryndellian sector’s located east from Naboo, I and Fiszz move in the same circles. I’ll try to talk him out of this. Such a move has no hope of succeeding in current political climate.’

‘Thank you.’ And then, in a surge of sentimentality—and a bit of pompousness’s, fitting for his and Palpatine’s shared love for opera—Valorum added: ‘I know I don’t have to worry, as long as you have my back.’

This turn of events had been exactly what he’d hoped to accomplish by starting the vent in a first place. But it was a small manipulation for a politician and it wasn’t like Finis hadn’t done Sheev favours before. More than any peripheral Senator could hope to repay.

After all, the Valorum family prided himself on never making debts.


End file.
